More Than Protection
by SheDevil2050
Summary: Zuko's being over-protective and Katara is ticked off... but does she have the right to be?


Hey everybody, here is another oneshot for you. Sorry, I really can't get off them. I'd like to go back to writing stories, but then again there will be plenty of time to do that once A:TLA is over, won't there. SAD. Anyway tomorrow the Avatar Panel will be at Comic Con in NYC, and I am going!! I am so excited. I will definatly by taking notes and I might post what I learn on my profile... it depends how juicy it is... JK. I totally will post whatever big things I learn. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the days that followed the end of the war, Katara had fallen in love with the Fire Nation and its inhabitants

In the days that followed the end of the war, Katara had fallen in love with the Fire Nation and its many inhabitants.

Katara was surprised that she could go to the beach in an actual bathing suit, and that she could swim in the ocean without freezing half to death. She'd lie in the sun all day and her skin would get even darker. For the first time in her life, she had tan lines, and she was proud of them. She was confused as to why people who had lived here all their lives had such light skin complexions.

Katara enjoyed the many different animals that thrived in the heat. In the South Pole, the animals were cute, per say, but most of them were meat eaters and awfully fat; they needed a sufficient body weight to be able to survive in the barren ice lands of the South Pole. One of her favorite fire nation animals was the turtle duck. They were so cute and soft. Katara smiled when she saw the mother teaching her three little ones to dive.

What amazed Katara most; the one love that she still could not believe she harbored was her love for the fire nation prince himself.

Katara would watch him with his uncle, and with Aang, who although he had already defeated the fire lord, was still determined to master all of the elements. He and Toph would play pranks on each other often and he and Sokka would duel with their weapons; but for some reason, he never came near Katara.

Every night after dinner, he would wish her a good night's sleep, give her a pained look, and then head off to his own sleep chambers. Katara would walk to her room confused and then every single night, lie in bed for hours and think of only him.

Katara awoke, after another restless night. She sat up in bed and sighed. Neither Yue nor the sun was out, leading Katara to believe that it was very early in the morning. Feeling restless, she climbed out of bed and put on her robe. She slid open the door to her room and jumped back in surprise when she found two guards, in front of her door.

They turned toward her, and bowed. One of them spoke. "Good morning Lady Katara."

Katara, who was delirious from lack of sleep, forgot to be polite for a minute. "What are you doing at my door?"

"We are protecting you while you sleep, Lady Katara." Katara looked at each of the guards and noticed that they both looked exhausted. Her suspicions were proven when one stifled a yawn.

"You… uh… you don't have to do this." Neither of the guards moved. "Really, I can take care of myself."

The other guard who had remained silent elbowed his partner in the ribs for yawning. "We are terrible sorry, Lady Katara, but we are here under strict orders."

Katara snorted. "Orders from whom?"

"Prince Zuko's direct orders miss." Katara inhaled sharply, and furrowed her brow.

Her voice squeaked. "You've been here… every night? For how long?"

The guards were stimulated by the conversation, and they began to get talkative. "All night, every night, since you were stationed here, Lady Katara."

The guard continued, talking more to the other guard than to Katara. "Fire Lord Iroh gave Zuko a whole battalion of guards and troops, and he refuses all but the two of us, and then proceeds to make us guard one woman's door every night, Great Agni, he must be crazy."

_One woman's? _Katara thought. "What about Toph? Does she have guards as well?"

The guards looked at her. "Uh… no it's just you."

One of the guards leaned in. "It's not like she really needs any, mind you. She must have the best hearing of anyone I've ever encountered."

Katara smirked because the guards were clearly not on the inside of this particular joke.

The other guard agreed. "Yes, she is quiet scary for such a little person."

As the guards got deep into their own little conversation, Katara was thinking about this random act of kindness by a certain Fire Prince; she wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with it. Knowing Zuko, he could only have one of two motives. Either he honestly believed that she could not take care of herself and he was mocking her or he had wanted her protected at all times, because he really did care for her. If the first and Sokka found out, he would never let her live it down, and if the second and Aang found out, it would break his heart.

Katara's stern voice broke through those of the guards. "Both of you will return to your quarters, and in the morning you will tell Zuko—"

"Prince Zuko." One of the guards chimed in.

"_Prince _Zuko, that I no longer require your services and that if you are to return at any time during the nights to follow, that I will not hesitate to freeze you both to the wall."

Both of the guards looked Katara up and down, more than likely trying to figure whether or not she was kidding. By the way her arms were folded across her chest, the way her hip was thrown out, and the look on her face, they soon determined that it was not likely. They bowed and were on their way.

At breakfast the next morning, Zuko stormed in and assumed his place at the head of the table, for his Uncle was still dining elsewhere.

Through the entire meal, Zuko's eyes bore into Katara. Katara politely asked him to pass the rice, and pretended not to notice.

However, after breakfast was over and Katara was on her way to her room to change for training, Zuko caught up with and confronted her.

"What gives?" Zuko asked. He stared at Katara with question. "I assign two men to do nothing more than watch your room when you are asleep and you send them away with threats?"

Katara turned on him. "And what, may I ask was your motive for doing such a thing?"

"Motive? I haven't the slightest idea—"

"Do not play dumb with me."

Katara's face moved in very close to Zuko's. "You can only have on of two reasons for placing guards outside my room, and because I know you to be a stubborn, arrogant prince who has yet to change his ways, I am going to save you the trouble of explaining and automatically assume the first. And now I will only tell this once; step off."

Zuko blinked, and then slipped right back in. "Oh clever Katara, who is much more brilliant that I, please do tell this 'theory' of yours so that I may prove you right."

Katara could feel the angry tears coming on. "How dare you mock me. Also, how dare you suggest that I can not take care of myself, by placing guards out side of my door. Well _Prince_ Zuko, you better place guards out side of your room from now on, because little miss helpless wants you to know that you've got another thing coming."

With that, Katara slammed the door in Zuko's face and slid down it, starting to cry.

Katara spent the rest of the day in her room, and stayed there well into the night. At what seemed like the same time she had risen the last day, she sat up in bed, even more restless than before.

Katara took a long breath, and then walked over to her door, and opened it experimentally. Guards no longer watched her door, and although she felt good to have gotten her point across, she sure didn't feel any safer.

"Can't sleep?"

It was then she noticed a dark figure sitting in the dark across the hallway. She made her voice strong. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you threatened to freeze my guards to the wall." Zuko said in a playful tone.

"So?" Katara snapped back.

"So, I had to send somebody who you weren't going to do that to."

"You must be dumb if you think that I wouldn't jump at a chance to freeze you to the wall."

Zuko stood up and crossed the hall. Katara stepped back in her door way, ready to slam the door in his face again if the opportunity arose.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't put the men here because I though you were weak."

Katara looked on, waiting.

Zuko sighed. "I put them there because I wanted someone to watch you when I can't."

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Katara, I have tried to be with you every second of every day since you came here, because quiet frankly I can't stay away."

Katara blushed violently and she shook her head and looked away.

"Sadly, even stubborn, arrogant princes need sleep."

Katara looked away, embarrassed for being so rude to him before.

Zuko's hand moved to Katara's chin, pulling her eyes to meet his. He stroked her cheek, and then leaned in ever so slowly, and replaced his touch with a small kiss.

"Listen, even though I've said it a million times, you and I both know that it needs to be said again."

Katara looked up, a hint of question in her eyes although she was sure she had some idea as to what he meant.

Zuko looked down. "I'm sorry."

Katara raised an eyebrow and spoke with her eyes. _About what?_

"I'm sorry about betraying you at Ba Sing Se, I'm sorry for attacking you at the North Pole, I'm sorry about taking your mother's necklace, and I'm sorry—"

"Zuko!" Katara just couldn't take all the apologizing. As well, every time Zuko thought of another thing to apologize for, a look of guilt flew across his face.

She took a step forward and looked at her hands. She was so close that she could smell him. She breathed in deeply and was momentarily dazed. She swayed a bit and then caught herself, looking up at him.

Katara took another deep breath and her stomach started to do flips. She had wanted to do this for so long. Katara's fingers rapped around the collar of Zuko's shirt using him as a support as she slid up on her toes and let her lips rest against his. Zuko just stood still, amazed.

Katara slid back down, and released Zuko's collar. She smiled sweetly "I forgive you."

Katara reluctantly pulled away from Zuko and started into her room. She put her hand on the door and turned back to glance at Zuko. She watched as he blinked a couple of times and then went to sit back against the wall where he had been before.

Katara lingered at the door. "What are you doing?"

Zuko sat up. "Who's going to watch you while you sleep?"

Katara walked through her door way and went over to Zuko. She knelt down and grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him up. She walked backwards, dragging him along with her, toward her room pausing only once at the door way when she laced her finger's with his and looked up innocently through her eyelashes.

"You are." She said and then they both crossed the threshold, Zuko pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

Did you like it? Yes, No, Maybe, Lobster?? (That was from Avatar, The Abridged Series, check it out on youtube for a laugh... it's great) Let me know! Or don't! Whatever you want.

SheDevil


End file.
